


Bug Bombs

by Emperor_Quarter



Series: Teraito Oneshots [3]
Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Fluffy, Idiots, M/M, Sickfic, Terasaka is a pillow, all hail Pillow Terasaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 07:59:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14131659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emperor_Quarter/pseuds/Emperor_Quarter
Summary: Itona thought it was over.Shiro, the tentacles, everything.But, it wasn’t.//Or:The one time Okuda manages to recreate the “bug bomb” she trips. Chaos ensures.





	Bug Bombs

**Author's Note:**

> Eh? I needed a sickfic.

Itona thought it was over.

Everything with Shiro.

The tentacles.

That stupid idea of being powerful and—

Just everything.

But, surprisingly, the cells had merged with his own, leaving some still there in his body.

Still not completely human.

The side effects were terrible.

Luckily, he thanked whatever divine being people worshipped these days that his mind wasn't perverted ~~because he wasn't into girls~~ and couldn't stare at one of Okajima's magazines for more than two seconds without tearing it to shreds. The anti-sensei stuff would only become hot in his hand if he held it too long, and they were absolutely harmless to him.

But the others? Still in effect.

The sweet tooth wasn't that bad. He'd just have some cravings once in a while and the gang would get him something. Some days just a little piece would do the trick while others he would be nursing a carton of chocolate ice cream with M&Ms like a pregnant person.

Water. Ugh. It was a despicable thing. Couldn't he just wash himself with orange juice? When it fell on his skin it made him all itchy and red. Terasaka and the others now always had a tube of itch cream with them just in case. He usually stepped out of the shower like a tomato as his skin was screaming.

And lastly, the worst of all, the bug powder stuff. It was a sure way to give him a big fever, and a huge runny nose as well as constantly throwing up until his throat burned. No one ever used it on him, even as revenge. It was too painful.

At that, is where he stood at the moment.

Okuda had decided to whip up some more of the stuff to try and fail at killing Korosensei again.

Itona had kept himself well away up until the point of them crossing the halls, as the girl tripped.

Everything was slow motion as Hazama suddenly grabbed the silver-haired boy and yanked him away from the spilled content and Muramatsu tried to shield him from the spilled powder. Terasaka began to ~~yell at~~ scold Okuda for the incident. He slowly calmed himself and warned her not to do it again.

He turned back to his friends and glanced at Itona. "Are you okay?" He asked gently, carding his fingers through Itona's hair to help him calm down from his panic attack.

Itona took a slow breath as his neutral expression resurfaced. "Yeah I'm oka—ACHOO!" His words were cut off by a harsh sneeze, not the usual cute kitten ones. He rubbed his nose at looked up at the other with a worried expression.

Terasaka rubbed his forehead. "You're going home."

"Fine," Itona nodded, before running for a tissue as his nose started going. He ended up in a coughing fit as Yoshida patted his back. Terasaka gave a reassuring smile as he pulled Itona home.

* * *

_TopChef_ : Hey how's Itona?

_Tricycle_ : Yeah man you've been gone for two days. We need an update.

_GloomAndDoom_ : I have a casket if you need.

_TopChef_ : Hazama that was really unnecessary.

Terasaka looked at the group chat before glancing at Itona, huddled in a ball of blankets with tissues piled around him. There were popped veins all along Itona's mouth from throwing up, his eyes were glassy and his face was flushed. He snapped a picture, avoiding Itona's glare, and sent it.

_Terabaka_ : [picture sent] What do you think?

_TopChef_ : I think it's funny you and Yoshida still keep those names.

_Tricycle renamed to Velocity._

_Velocity_ : better?

_GloomAndDoom_ : I'm surprised you even know that word.

_Terabaka_ : GUYS! Plz this is really serious.

_Velocity_ : oh god Terasaka begging this is serious.

_Terabaka_ : I'm worried. His fever hasn't broken yet and this is the 21st tissue box we've gone through.

_GloomAndDoom_ : He'll be fine. The only thing you should be worrying about is your parents asking why you spent money for 21 tissue boxes. And why you didn't tell them your boyfriend is sick.

_Terabaka_ : Hey! I don’t have a boyfriend!

_Velocity_ : …

_TopChef_ : …

Terasaka groaned and turned off his phone, frowning when Itona sneezed again. "Wha-what did they say?" He asked quietly.

"Just some teasing," Terasaka shrugged. He reached over to the medicine Korosensei left for them and poured him another cup. "Here."

Itona took it, momentarily scowling at the taste before letting a shiver tuck him further into the bedsheets. Terasaka felt his forehead. "Still a fever." He bit his lip. "I know you're going to hate it but we have to cool you down Ito."

Itona's eyes widened and he shook his head. Terasaka sighed. Gosh this poor boy. He attempted a smile. "Well, you can say you're the first human on Earth allergic to water."

The smaller glared at him, before Terasaka put the wet cloth on his forehead, making Itona hiss. "I know, it's alright," Terasaka soothed.

"Nurse Terasaka, we should get you a skirt…" Itona mumbled. "You’d probably tear it. Ugh I have no energy for sarcasm."

"I've decided that's a good thing," Terasaka replied, before pulling himself under the covers and letting Itona rest his head on his chest.

Itona gave a faint smile. "You better not move pillow."

The other laughed, which was silenced by Itona’s glare.

”I will not hesitate to kick you out of your own house.”

”You said you couldn’t do sarcasm!” Terasaka whined.

Itona punched him weakly. “That wasn’t sarcasm, idiot.”

 

Five minutes in, Terasaka snapped a shot and smiled.

* * *

 

_Terabaka_ : [Sent image]

_Bandana_ : why the hell would you take a picture of that?!

_GloomAndDoom_ : …

_Velocity_ : …

_TopChef_ : …

_GloomAndDoom_ : I'm so telling the devils about this.

_TopChef_ : I got mangafreak.

_Velocity_ : I'm on octopus duty.

_Bandana_ : Don't you dare.

_GloomAndDoom_ _renamed Bandana to Spoonius Minor._

_GloomAndDoom_ _renamed Terabaka to Spoonius Major._

_Velocity_ : nice.

_Spoonius Minor_ : You're dead to me.

_TopChef_ : Can you feel the love tonight?

_Velocity_ : The peace the evening brings

_Spoonius Minor_ : Help.

_TopChef_ : The world for once in perfect harmony

_Spoonius Minor_ : why can’t I change my name? Ugh I hate you guys.

_Velocity_ : with all its living things!

_Spoonius Minor_ : I’m dead now, thx.

_GloomAndDoom_ : Terasaka knows CPR

_Spoonius Minor_ : NO WAY! Terasaka, help...

_Spoonius Major_ : Nope :p You brought this upon yourself.

_Spoonius Minor_ : I hate you.

_Spoonius Major_ : Love you too <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope my interpretation of everyone is accurate. Terasaka’s actually not that dumb, he’s got some intelligent. Some. Itona’s just fun.
> 
> Also, I swear, Japan has Disney right? Yeah... whateves. We all know the Lion King when we see it.


End file.
